Donzela Maculada
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha trabalha fazendo entregas para o restaurante de sua mãe. Ele só não esperava que num dia comum em que pegava um atalho pelo cemitério, acabasse por ouvir acidentalmente a confissão de Higurashi Kagome: "Eu já engravidei e abortei".
1. A confissão no cemitério

_Você foi minha esperança._

_Minha alegria._

_Meu sorriso._

_E agora que se foi._

_Você é minha solidão._

_Minha dor._

_Minha angustia._

_Flor do Deserto – 13, 06,2011._

**Palavra do dia: rubicundo.**

A confissão no cemitério

Através das cortinas semifechadas um raio de sol brilhou, e invadiu o quarto que outrora pertenceu a uma menina. Brinquedos, e desenhos grudados às paredes cor-de-rosa ainda o enfeitavam. Retratos de sua infância.

E agora essa mesma menina, que já não era tão menina assim, gemia e sofria em seus tortuosos sonhos.

Sonhava com aquele homem novamente.

Uma enorme figura escura empurrou a porta de seu quarto e entrou trotando no aposento, as orelhas empinadas atentas a todos os sons que a menina fazia, aproximou-se da cama, onde a menina, mesmo dormindo, se contorcia e chorava, implorando para que **aquele homem** parasse de tocá-la, enfiou seu focinho molhado na cama e cheirou o rosto da menina, ela exalava medo e também outro cheiro, um pouco mais salgado... Lágrimas. Determinado a salvar a menina de suas próprias lembranças o cachorro a lambeu.

Uma. Duas vezes.

Até que ela acordou, sentando-se na cama com os olhos arregalados, a respiração acelerada, e a testa pontilhada de frias gotículas de suor. Ainda presa ao seu sonho, ela se encontrava a beira de um ataque de pânico.

O cachorro a lambeu novamente.

Finalmente ela conseguiu compreender, estava na casa de sua avó, tudo aquilo já havia acabado **ele** estava preso, e agora ela estava muito longe **dele** para que pudesse lhe fazer qualquer mal. Mas maldito fosse, **ele** ainda conseguia fazê-la viver sempre com medo, pois ela continuava a vê-lo sempre que fechava os olhos.

Preocupado o cachorro tocou sua mão com o focinho molhado. Ao fita-lo, os olhos da menina se suavizaram, e ela afagou entre as orelhas do animal.

_Tenha calma, Sir Lancelot. – disse docemente – Foi apenas um... Sonho ruim.

Um nó formou-se em sua garganta, e lágrimas molharam seu rosto antes que ela pudesse se dar conta. Daria tudo para que aquilo tivesse sido** somente** um sonho ruim.

_Anda logo Sango! – Inuyasha gritou tocando impacientemente a campainha de sua bicicleta – É por isso que sempre chegamos atrasados!

_Calma! – gritou Sango saindo correndo de casa enquanto ainda amarrava os cabelos – Parece até que vai tirar o pai da forca!

_Feh. Eu devia te deixar aqui! – exclamou enquanto esperava que Sango se ajeitasse na garupa de sua bicicleta – Todo dia é a mesma coisa!

_Por isso você já deveria estar acostumado. – disse Sango calmamente – Agora vê se pedala mais rápido hoje, que você parece até uma tartaruga paralitica.

_E ainda por cima é abusada. – resmungou começando a pedalar.

Sango ergueu o rosto e respirou fundo, aproveitando o ar fresco de mais aquela manha, enquanto ela e seu melhor amigo saiam do pequeno conjunto habitacional onde moravam desde pequenos.

_Você nem gosta de estudar. – disse de repente – Porque está sempre com pressa para ir para escola então?

_Porque se eu deixar, nós vamos chegar todos os dias na escola depois dos portões fecharem. – respondeu de má vontade – E minha mãe já me disse que é melhor manter as notas altas, porque se eu não posso estudar e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo então...

_É melhor pedir demissão. – Sango completou com uma risada – Ela ainda continua querendo fazer você se demitir?

_Sempre. – suspirou Inuyasha. – Agora fale a verdade você esta mancomunada com ela, não está?

_Não! – Sango riu – Que absurdo Inuyasha!

_Sei. – Inuyasha cerrou os olhos – Mas você respondeu rápido demais.

Sango girou os olhos.

_E se eu tivesse demorado mais um segundo pra responder você diria que eu hesitei. Francamente Inuyasha...!

_Ei já estava mesmo na hora de vocês chegarem! – gritou Miroku acenando do portão da escola – Mais um pouco e ficariam para fora de novo!

Sango gemeu.

_Você bem que poderia arranjar uns amiguinhos mais descentes não é? – reclamou.

_E você poderia sair de casa na hora para variar. – retrucou Inuyasha parando a bicicleta próxima de Miroku – Culpe a moça na minha garupa aqui. – disse ao amigo – Não sei o que é que ela tanto se arruma que tem que demorar tanto para sair de casa!

_Acontece Inuyasha. – começou Sango colocando-se de pé – Que uma garota precisa de algum tempo para ficar bonita.

_Mas eu continuo achando que você seria linda de qualquer forma. – cortejou Miroku pegando as mãos de Sango entre as suas.

Sango lançou a ele um olhar fulminante e se escondeu por trás de Inuyasha que acabara de desmontar da bicicleta.

_Só mantenha distancia de mim, por favor, seu pervertido.

_Mas Sango, eu só estou dizendo que se você me desse ao menos uma chance... – insistiu o rapaz.

_E estou dizendo que...! – cortou Sango irritadamente.

Inuyasha suspirou.

_Oh, parem vocês dois, será que já vão começar com isso desde cedo?

Todas as manhãs era a mesma coisa: Sango, sua melhor amiga e vizinha de infância, demorava demais se arrumando, e acabava fazendo Inuyasha chegar com ela em cima da hora na escola, e ainda assim ela ainda arranjava tempo para discutir com Miroku, seu outro melhor amigo que ele desconfiava que só andasse com ele para poder ficar perto de Sango.

Kagome ergueu os olhos para ver o barulhento trio entrar em sala de aula. Uma garota e dois rapazes. Aquela garota... Kagome queria ser como ela, queria poder se relacionar naturalmente com os meninos, e não simplesmente tremer e sair correndo sempre que um deles ameaçasse se aproximar.

O rosto de ambos os rapazes estavam vermelhos, mas por razões obviamente diferentes, já que o rosto do primeiro exibia uma marca rubra com cinco dedos impressos na bochecha, e o segundo parecia rubicundo de raiva, enquanto segurava atrás de si a garota que sempre estava com os dois. Esta encarava o primeiro rapaz com raiva por de cima do ombro do segundo.

_ ...Tocar nela mais uma vez eu vou cortar fora as suas mãos! – dizia o segundo rapaz.

Ele era diferente dos outros rapazes, suas mãos não machucavam, elas protegiam.

_Mas Inuyasha, já te disse que foi só um acidente. – defendeu-se o primeiro, esfregando a bochecha atingida.

Mas aquele outro rapaz... Ele causava temor em Kagome, assim como todos os outros rapazes, porque ele tinha aquele sorriso... O mesmo sorriso **dele**. E gostava de tocar meninas... Assim como **ele** gostava.

Kagome estremeceu, um nó formou-se em seu estomago, ela sentia a crescente onda de pânico tomar conta de si, as mãos começaram a ficar soadas, fechou os olhos.

"Controle-se!" – ordenou a si mesma – "Controle-se!".

Ela fechou as mãos, tentando evitar que tremessem, não podia ter um ataque de pânico agora. Não agora!

Oh céus, porque ela não havia se matriculado numa escola só para meninas?!

_Ei Inuyasha. – cutucou Miroku, percebendo a menina que tremia e soava frio em seu lugar no fundo da sala – Olha a Higurashi, parece que está passando mal talvez esteja doente.

Inuyasha fez uma careta para a tal menina, ela não estava doente coisa alguma, era só a mesma esquisitice de sempre, nada mais que isso, na verdade ninguém ali na sala sabia qual era o seu problema, na verdade só sabiam seu nome, porque ela levantava o braço quando ele era pronunciado durante a chamada, mas ela nunca falava com ninguém, muitos até achavam que ela fosse muda ou tivesse algum tipo de doença mental, pois somente chegava e ficava ali sentada em seu lugar como se quisesse fingir que não existia. Mas ele é que não caia nessa, para ele, Higurashi Kagome só queria mesmo era chamar atenção.

_Ignore. Ela só quer chamar atenção. – respondeu por fim.

_Não sei não. – Miroku continuou com os olhos fixos em Kagome, presa em seu próprio mundo de horrores – Acho que eu deveria ir lá falar com ela, ver se está tudo bem.

Mas foi impedido de se aproximar logo no primeiro passo que deu.

_Deixe-a em paz Miroku – disse Sango, com a mão em seu ombro – Não se lembra da ultima vez que tentou falar com ela?

Miroku coçou a nuca. Havia tentado se aproximar de Higurashi Kagome uma única vez. Ela estava no corredor carregando um pequeno monte de livros mal equilibrados quase deixando cair de seus finos braços.

Miroku se aproximou por trás dela e tocou-lhe o ombro.

_Oi, posso te ajudar?

Ela arregalou os olhos, deixou os livros todos caírem no chão e saiu correndo a uma velocidade simplesmente impressionante.

_Ah é. – disse Miroku – Parece até que eu já tinha feito alguma coisa pra ela.

_Não liga não, ela é assim com todo mundo. – Inuyasha deu duas pequenas tapas nas costas do amigo – Como eu disse, é só pra chamar atenção.

_Classe, todos sentados. – disse o professor entrando na sala. – Vamos iniciar a aula.

Kagome ergueu o rosto de repente, quase havia tido um ataque de pânico em plena sala de aula, respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar era só outro dia de aula normal, só isso, e é claro que ela estava segura ali na escola, pois era um lugar publico então nada de mal poderia lhe acontecer na escola.

_Higurashi. – chamou o professor, ao que Kagome colocou-se imediatamente de pé – Leia o segundo paragrafo da pagina 23 se faz favor.

Todos se voltaram para ela, esperando para assistir sua leitura. Seu coração acelerou, era muitas pessoas a olhando, muitos meninos, não, eles tinham que parar de olhá-la, ela não podia suportar. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se sentar.

Algumas risadinhas soaram pela sala.

_Ela é muda, professor! – disse alguém na sala. – Não sabe falar.

_Muito bem então. – o professor ajeitou os óculos e anotou alguma coisa em seu diário de classe.

A escola era um lugar seguro. Kagome continuava dizendo a si mesma. Então porque aquele medo constante a seguia mesmo estando ali?!

_Inuyasha já estava mesmo na hora de você chegar! – gritou Izayoi ao ver o filho aparecer atrás do balcão pela porta da cozinha – Está atrasado de novo!

_Mãe. – Inuyasha olhou o relógio pendurado logo acima da porta atrás do balcão – São 14h01min, e eu começo as 14h00min.

_Ainda assim está atrasado! – Insistiu a energética Sra. Taisho – Tempo é dinheiro, e você já tem duas entregas a fazer!

_Tudo bem. – ele suspirou, era melhor não discutir com sua mãe – Só me dê o endereço e...

_Não senhor! – gritou batendo as mãos no balcão e assustando Inuyasha que deu um salto para trás, e até mesmo alguns clientes, os poucos que não estavam habituados com Izayoi Taisho e seu filho – Não antes de você colocar seu uniforme, onde é que ele está?

Inuyasha ficou rubro.

_Eu não vou sair na rua usando aquela coisa ridícula de novo, mãe.

Izayoi cerrou os olhos.

_Ah vai sim senhor. Eu sou sua chefa, **e **sua mãe, por tanto tem que me obedecer, e agora eu estou mandando você colocar o uniforme, ou então se você não aguenta o tranco pode pedir demissão.

Inuyasha bufou, e virou-se para entrar novamente na cozinha.

_Vou pegar o meu uniforme.

_Excelente! – comemorou Izayoi – E... Filho?

_O que, mamãe?

_Você não entrou na cozinha com a bicicleta de novo, entrou? – Inuyasha não respondeu – Inuyasha! Eu já te disse que ela tem que ficar do lado de fora! – ralhou – A cozinha de um restaurante não é lugar para uma bicicleta.

_Só que se eu a deixasse lá fora, iriam acabar roubando, não é mesmo mamãe? – ele lançou um olhar significativo à mãe.

Logo após receber o seu primeiro pagamento Inuyasha tivera sua bicicleta afanada, e quando ele pedira a sua mãe que lhe comprasse uma nova, ela apenas lançara um olhar de canto a ele e respondera:

_Não acabou de receber seu salário? Então use seu próprio dinheiro!

E assim ele usara três meses de seu salario para pagar uma bicicleta nova. Mas... Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que sua mãe havia pagado alguém para roubar sua bicicleta, principalmente depois que ela casualmente comentou:

_Talvez seja um sinal, de que você não deve comprar a moto.

E, por mais que sua mãe esperneasse, ele nunca mais deixara a bicicleta do lado de fora do restaurante.

E tudo porque no ano anterior, Inuyasha dissera a sua mãe que queria ganhar uma moto em seu aniversário de dezoito anos, mas sua mãe fora categórica.

_É claro que não! – ela dissera – Motos são perigosas, elas não têm cinto de segurança ou erbegues e a capota ainda por cima é a sua cabeça. Já imaginou se, Deus me livre, te acontece algum acidente? Eu morreria! Já me basta ter perdido ao teu pai e ao teu irmão também!

Ela falava como ambos estivessem mortos, embora só um o estivesse realmente, enquanto que o segundo havia se mudado para a grande capital, arranjado um bom emprego e nunca mais voltado. Às vezes ele ligava para dizer que ainda estava vivo, mas eram ocasiões raríssimas.

Em tom cansado Inuyasha explicou que não precisava da permissão dela porque já teria dezoito anos e seria dono do próprio nariz, e quanto ao dinheiro, ele arranjaria um emprego e iria economizando a partir de então.

E sua mãe muito gentilmente lhe oferecera um emprego, na época Inuyasha foi ingênuo, mas desde já ele já deveria saber que sua mãe jamais dava um pouto sem nó, pois a verdade é que Izayoi era uma mulher de "mente torta", como Inuyasha gostava de dizer, pois apesar de ser uma boa mulher, ela tinha uma forma um tanto quanto... Peculiar, de realizar suas "boas ações".

Sendo assim, desde seu primeiro dia no trabalho, Izayoi tratou de infernizá-lo de todas as formas que podia, e sempre repetia o mesmo refrão: "Se não aguenta o tranco trate de pedir demissão logo!", e Inuyasha logo entendeu seu plano: Ela não queria demiti-lo para que ele fosse procurar outro emprego, ela queria que ele **se** demitisse para que sozinho ele entendesse que ainda não tem idade para trabalhar. Estava o torturando para lhe ensinar uma lição.

E embora Inuyasha soubesse que nenhum outro chefe seria tão ruim quanto sua mãe, e que ele podia pedir demissão a hora que quisesse, ele decidiu ficar, somente para provar a sua mãe que ele podia sobreviver a ela.

_Você e sua mãe ainda estão em pé de guerra. Não é? – riu Enju, uma das três cozinheiras que trabalhavam na cozinha.

_Ela quer me enlouquecer é isso o que ela quer! – exclamou Inuyasha praticamente arrancando um pequeno avental xadrez, rosa claro e branco, com babadinhos nas bordas, com pouco menos de um palmo de comprimento e o amarrando aos quadris – Que mãe faz um filho sair na rua com uma coisa dessas?!

_Olhe pelo lado bom, ela podia te fazer usar o uniforme das garçonetes. – Inuyasha torceu o nariz ao lembrar-se do uniforme das garçonetes: um vestido Lolita cor de rosa. Digamos apenas, que sua mãe era um tanto fanática por cor de rosa. – E também, o avental não é a pior parte!

_Francamente Enju; isso não me ajuda em absolutamente nada. – Inuyasha olhou com asco para a pequena tiara neko, com felpudas orelhas cor de rosa, cuidadosamente a pegou, e silenciosamente xingando sua própria mãe ele colocou a tiara na cabeça.

_São dois pedidos, você tem que entrega-los aqui e aqui. – explicou Enju lhe entregando dois pequenos papeis onde estavam anotados os endereços.

_Quanto tempo? – perguntou passando os olhos pelos endereços e verificando qual era o mais próximo.

Enju olhou em seu relógio de pulso.

_Nove minutos e contando.

Inuyasha praguejou, e apressadamente agarrou os pedidos e saiu da cozinha com sua bicicleta.

Normalmente Inuyasha teria vinte minutos para chegar à casa do cliente, ou então o pedido saia pela metade do preço, mas Izayoi sempre pegava pedidos minutos antes do horário de trabalho de Inuyasha começar, para que assim ele tivesse menos tempo.

_Cozinha de restaurante não é lugar para uma bicicleta. – ainda pôde ouvir sua mãe resmungar antes de disparar com a bicicleta.

Izayoi, sua "doce" mãe, sempre querendo pegá-lo em suas artimanhas, mas afinal ele era filho dela, portanto também tinha suas próprias artimanhas para tapear a mãe. Uma por exemplo, que ele usava para não atrasar a maioria dos pedidos, era cortar o caminho, ele cortava caminho pelo cemitério, e depois pela praça, para então sair costurando a cidade através de vários pequenos becos que passariam despercebidos a muitas pessoas, fazer isso quase sempre dava certo. Mas sua mãe não sabia disso, e por isso nunca entendia como Inuyasha conseguia aquela façanha.

O cemitério era, segundo todos do bairro, um lugar amaldiçoado, cheio de espíritos perturbados e até mesmo um cão do inferno. Inuyasha deu risada da ingenuidade da vizinhança. Espíritos perturbados? Cães do inferno? Bobagem!

Ainda rindo, Inuyasha desmontou de sua bicicleta para entrar no cemitério, podia não acreditar nessas coisas, mas também não desrespeitaria os mortos passando de bicicleta por dentro da casa deles. Porém seu riso logo cessou ao ouvir o rosnar de um gigantesco animal.

E ao olhar para o lado lá estava ele, erguendo-se de uma das sepulturas com o pelo negro lustroso, o maior cachorro que Inuyasha já vira, com monstruosos dentes, e patas enormes, seu pescoço era tão largo que Inuyasha achou que poderia usar como cinto a coleira marrom que o cão usava, era uma verdadeira máquina de matar. Inuyasha empalideceu. Era um verdadeiro cão do inferno.

Ele quis correr, mas suas pernas estavam paralisadas de medo, e além do mais, ele havia ouvido falar de que um cachorro só corre, se você corre primeiro, então o que faria?

Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come! Não havia escapatória!

Fechou os olhos, pronto para abraçar a morte.

Mas então o cão olhou para trás, com as orelhas empinadas como se estivesse escutando algo, deu meia volta pulou de cima da sepultura e saiu galopando para longe. Inuyasha abriu os olhos, aquela tinha sido por pouco, mas... Contrariando a todo e qualquer pensamento racional que um ser humano pudesse ter, ao invés de ir embora ele seguiu o animal. Queria saber aonde ele ia.

Escorou a bicicleta em um dos túmulos, totalmente esquecido do prazo que tinha para entregar a comida, e tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, acabou perdendo a coisa de vista, algo surpreendente considerando-se seu tamanho, mas continuou caminhando, seguindo seus extintos, ele quase que esperava encontrar uma entrada para o inferno, mas o que encontrou foi algo totalmente diferente: uma menina de joelhos, diante uma sepultura, com as palmas juntas a frente do rosto e os olhos fechados. Parecia estar rezando.

Surpreendeu-se ao reconhecer a menina que estava ali: Higurashi Kagome.

É claro, ela havia chegado há pouco tempo na cidade, não sabia das lendas que rondavam aquele cemitério.

Inuyasha só percebeu que estava se movendo quando um galho estalou sob seus pés ao quebrar-se, Kagome rapidamente abriu os olhos e virou-se, então por impulso Inuyasha se jogou atrás de uma das sepulturas que estava próxima a si.

Mas ela continuou olhando, esperando aterrorizada para ver o que, ou quem, havia feito aquele barulho. O que ele estava fazendo afinal? Era só Higurashi Kagome, a estranha menina calada da classe, ele não tinha porque se esconder!

Estava para se revelar quando o viu: o cão negro gigante.

Vinha correndo em sua direção, e Inuyasha ficou totalmente sem ação, mas o cão pareceu nem perceber sua presença, saltou sobre sua cabeça e passou direto em direção a Kagome. Ele arregalou os olhos, ela estava perdida!

Levantou-se para ajudar a garota, não que ele pudesse fazer muita coisa contra aquela fera, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela não parecia estar correndo perigo algum, na verdade estava afagando o animal carinhosamente, com um olhar amável nos olhos.

Ela estava aliviada por ser apenas Sir. Lancelot.

Por reflexo, Inuyasha voltou a esconder-se, mas permaneceu observando os dois, o que ela estava fazendo no cemitério com aquele monstro em forma de cachorro?

Sir. Lancelot lambeu a face de Kagome, e acomodou-se para deitar-se ao seu lado, então Inuyasha percebeu: o cachorro o encarava. Era como um aviso de que se ele se aproximasse ele seria morto.

Kagome voltou a fechar os olhos e juntar as mãos diante o rosto.

Então Inuyasha voltou a esconder-se, pois pretendia sair dali da mesma forma que chegou: sem ser notado.

_Vovô! – chamou Kagome.

Inuyasha retrocedeu. Então ela não era muda afinal.

_Vovô eu sou uma criança horrível! – exclamou angustiada.

"Criança?" – Pensou Inuyasha – "Quantos anos ela acha que tem?".

_E preciso confessa-lhe algo.

Confessar algo? Ele franziu o cenho. O que seria?

Bem, ele girou os olhos, com certeza era algo trivial. Afinal ela ainda referia a si mesma como ainda sendo uma criança.

_Quando eu tinha treze anos minha mãe casou-se novamente, e meu padrasto abusou sexualmente de mim. – contou Kagome, fazendo Inuyasha arregalar os olhos no mesmo instante – Eu acabei engravidando, mas era muito nova e meu corpo não pôde suportar, tive um aborto espontâneo, minha mãe não me ajudou, e a violência continuou, depois do aborto, achei que meu útero havia se tornado estéreo, eu pensei estar completamente oca por dentro e que nunca mais poderia ter filhos, mas estava enganada, porque voltei a engravidar, desta vez minha mãe acabou tendo um surto psicótico, pegou a arma e atirou entre as pernas de meu padrasto com sua própria arma.

Higurashi Kagome havia estado grávida... Por duas vezes?

_O aborto é ilegal, a menos que a criança ofereça risco à mãe, ou então seja anencefálico ou o resultado de um estrupo, meu caso se encaixava em duas dessas três condições e ainda assim fui impedida de abortar, pois meu corpo era ainda muito jovem, e talvez eu não suportasse um segundo aborto, em outras palavras, eu poderia morrer. Mas francamente eu não me importava com isso, eu cheguei ao ponto de desejar a morte... Ser impedida de abortar e obrigada a gerar aquela criatura que a cada dia sugava-me a vida, e constantemente lembrava-me do que me fizeram, foi como ser condenada ao inferno em vida.

Um soluço ecoou no silêncio do cemitério, de seus olhos fechados lágrimas começaram a despencar.

_Procurei a ajuda de meu pai, ao qual eu já não via a cerca de sete anos, o achei pela lista telefônica e fui até sua nova casa, ele nem mesmo deixou-me passar da porta, talvez não quisesse que eu visse sua nova família, ou mais certamente não queria que sua nova família visse a mim: um fantasma de seu passado. Quando contei o que me havia acontecido implorando por sua ajuda ele deu-me uma forte tapa no rosto e jogou na minha cara que a culpa de tudo havia sido inteira e unicamente minha, disse que eu certamente havia seduzido meu padrasto, e por isso a culpa estava longe de ser dele, me disse que eu o tentei, eu o seduzi, ele foi a vitima e não eu que era meramente... Uma vagabunda. Ele me disse para nunca mais procura-lo novamente.

Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que estava ouvido. Que tipo de pai trataria a própria filha desta forma?

_Naquele mesmo dia, tentei suicidar-me. Tranquei-me em meu quarto e cortei meus pulsos, mas minha mãe descobriu-me, arrombou a porta e correu comigo para o hospital, eles conseguiram salvar-me, e... Infelizmente também salvaram aquela coisa que crescia dentro de mim. Passei os cinco meses seguintes sendo constantemente vigiada, pois minha mãe não voltou a deixar-me um só minuto a sós. Um casal, que estava interessado em criar aquele monstro tão odioso, pagou todas as minhas despesas hospitalares. E desde então faz oito meses que dei a luz a uma criança e a entreguei para adoção.

**Oi gente! Então, como devem ter notado essa aqui é minha nova fanfic.**

**Ela foi inspirada num mangá sobre o qual me falaram uma vez, mas não estou lembrada do nome agora.**

**Espero que gostem dela.**

**E agora, só pra deixar aquele gostinho de quero mais, que tal uma prévia do próximo episódio, narrada pelo Inuyasha?**

**E no próximo capítulo de "Donzela maculada"...**

O que? Como assim Higurashi Kagome já esteve grávida? Ah isso não pode ser verdade, deve ser uma pegadinha tem que ser! E eu vou chegar ao fundo desse mistério custe o que custar! Mas... Que cicatrizes são essas nos pulsos dela?

Não perca no próximo capitulo de Donzela maculada: "As cicatrizes de Kagome"!


	2. As cicatrizes de Kagome

_Se meu sorriso mostrasse o fundo de minha alma, muitas pessoas, ao me verem sorrir, chorariam comigo._

– _Autor desconhecido. _

**Palavra do dia: hediondo.**

As cicatrizes de Kagome

Higurashi Kagome não queria chamar atenção, na verdade atenção era tudo o que ela menos queria, ela foi violentada aos treze anos, esteve grávida por duas vezes, da primeira vez teve um aborto, na segunda entregou a criança a adoção, será por isso o seu comportamento tão estranho?

_Desde então não consigo aproximar-me dos homens, eu os temo, sinto-me desolada e apavorada sempre que um deles se aproxima de mim, eles são todos sujos, asquerosos, maldosos... Eu os odeio avô! Eu odeio os homens!

Higurashi Kagome odiava aos homens?!

_Aquela coisa em meu ventre roubou-me muitas noites de sono e também nove meses de vida. – Kagome continuou a falar – Eu não conseguia dormir, não com aquele monstro dentro de mim, lembrando-me a cada segundo de tudo o que passei. Mas quando minha mãe disse-me "Você não vai ficar com a criança, eu achei um casal que quer adotá-la", não me senti triste. Na verdade... Fiquei profundamente aliviada, pois em momento algum planejei ficar com aquele demônio, na verdade eu já planejava abandoná-lo assim que nascesse.

Ela pretendia... Abandonar a um recém-nascido?

Kagome já havia recomeçado a chorar. Por isso fez uma pequena pausa para secar as lágrimas de seu rosto. Enquanto que o coração de Inuyasha parecia querer saltar pela boca.

Violentada? Grávida? Aborto? Dar a luz? Adoção?

Nada. Ele não compreendia absolutamente nada.

Ora e também não era para entender! Ele nem ao menos deveria estar ouvindo aquilo, ele deveria ter seguido com seu caminho, e deixado para trás Higurashi Kagome e seu terrível segredo. Para que assim no dia seguinte, continuasse achando que tudo o que ela queria era chamar a atenção.

_Avô. Eu suplico que me perdoe! – Kagome de repente voltou a falar – Perdoe-me por ter sido uma criança tão horrível.

O choro de Kagome era o único som a cortar o silêncio mortal daquele cemitério. O choro de Kagome e as violentas batidas do coração de Inuyasha, que parecia tentar quebrar suas costelas.

Ele pressionou a mão contra os lábios, para que ela não ouvisse sua respiração ofegante.

_Me perdoe avô! – gritou Kagome em meio ao pranto.

Inuyasha não pôde mais ficar ali, e imediatamente suas pernas ganharam vida e o levaram para o mais longe possível dali. Sir Lancelot o fiel guardião de Kagome, observou em silencio o intruso a correr, mas vendo que ele se afastava ao invés de se aproximar não o considerou uma ameaça, e decidiu ficar ali consolando sua chorosa mestra. Por isso deitou a cabeça sobre as pernas de Kagome, a qual nem mesmo havia percebido a presença do espião atrás das lápides e tampouco a sua fuga desenfreada.

Ele montou em sua bicicleta, prendendo os pedidos as suas costas e saiu do cemitério o mais rápido que podia.

Acabou por chegar ao restaurante de sua mãe branco feito cera.

_Inuyasha! – gritou Izayoi ao ver o filho entrando – Onde você estava? Os pedidos estão se acumulando! E aqueles dois primeiros clientes ligaram para reclamar da demora! O que você esteve fazendo todo esse t...!

Foi então que ela deu-se conta de que Inuyasha não passava bem, ele estava pálido, com os lábios roxos, entrando pela porta da frente e principalmente: deixando a bicicleta do lado de fora. Apertou os lábios de preocupação.

_Está passando bem meu filho? – perguntou mais gentilmente.

_Eu... Só estou um pouco zonzo. – balbuciou sentando-se próximo ao balcão.

_Sei. – Izayoi cerrou os olhos em desconfiança – Mas agora volte a trabalhar porque senão eu vou descontar do seu salário!

Na verdade ela só queria saber se ele estava fingindo, ou se realmente não estava passando bem.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

_Ah mãe, não pode me liberar por hoje? Eu realmente não me sinto em condições de trabalhar.

_Liberá-lo por hoje? – repetiu extremamente surpresa.

Nunca antes Inuyasha havia pedido para ser liberado do trabalho, e se ele estava pedindo isso agora, mesmo sabendo que sua mãe descontaria de seu pagamento, então é porque ele realmente não estava passando bem.

_Vá para casa e deite-se na sua cama. – ordenou com expressão seria – E não quero que se levante até eu chegar, vou fechar o restaurante mais cedo hoje.

_Mãe também não é pra tanto, eu só fiquei um pouco indisposto de repente.

_Ninguém fica indisposto de uma hora para a outra! – Izayoi objetou – O que aconteceu?

Eu ouvi uma colega de classe dizer no cemitério que já esteve grávida. Duas vezes.

Inuyasha comprimiu os lábios, não podia contar aquilo a sua mãe, pois era um segredo, e nem mesmo lhe pertencia, aquele era o segredo de Kagome, um segredo que ela só pôde confessar diante o tumulo de seu avô.

Izayoi cerrou os olhos.

_Muito bem fique calado então, mas se eu tiver que leva-lo ao pronto socorro e eles me perguntarem o que houve eu vou dizer para fazerem uma autópsia em você! – Izayoi ameaçou – E mandarei Sango vigiá-lo! – ela acrescentou – Então vá logo para casa seu moleque, ou te expulso daqui a vassouradas. Entendeu?!

Não havia como discutir com sua mãe. Inuyasha suspirou e levantou-se retirando de suas costas os pedidos, sob o olhar rígido da mãe.

_Vou logo avisando. – ela advertiu em tom rígido – Se eu ao menos sonhar que você se desviou do caminho para casa vou colocar você de castigo por duas semanas, e será o dobro se você desmaiar no caminho!

_Ok mãe.

Murmurou Inuyasha, porém mal ouvia o que sua mãe falava, pois tudo o que ele podia ouvir era a voz de Higurashi Kagome, de joelhos no cemitério, confessando ser uma criança horrível, por ter sido estuprada e ter estado grávida por duas vezes. Sua mente agora era um turbilhão, as palavras ditas por Kagome no cemitério ecoavam nela, dando voltas e mais voltas sem parar.

_Você não me parece tão mal. – ele freou a bicicleta de repente ao ouvir a voz de Sango, estava tão distraído que quase havia passado de casa – Veio até pedalando sozinho para casa. Sua mãe me telefonou agitada e disse que você estava muito mal, nem sequer conseguia andar direito.

_Minha mãe gosta de fazer drama. – retrucou desmontando da bicicleta e procurando afastar de sua cabeça Higurashi Kagome e sua confissão.

_E eu aqui preocupada, já tinha até discado o número da ambulância, ainda bem que não liguei. – Disse Sango balançando a cabeça e colocando o celular no bolso – Mas a culpa foi minha mesmo, eu moro aqui desde que nasci então já devia ter me acostumado com a personalidade peculiar da sua mãe.

_Já devia mesmo. – concordou Inuyasha com um sorriso de canto, ainda estava abalado, mas já não se sentia tão mal, provavelmente o que o fez passar mal mesmo foi à velocidade com a qual pedalou.

_Então eu quero saber. – Sango cruzou os braços inquisidora – O que é que houve se você não esta pra morrer nem nada do tipo? Foi um acesso agudo de preguiça?

_Feh. Não foi nada disso! – ele retrucou levando a bicicleta para a garagem – Eu só não me senti bem de repente, foi só isso.

_Por quê? – insistiu Sango, seguindo-o.

Inuyasha abandonou a bicicleta encostada à parede da garagem, e por alguns momentos ficou tenso, não poderia dizer a Sango o que havia acontecido com ele. Ainda que ela fosse sua melhor amiga, ele não podia dizer a ela o que havia escutado Higurashi Kagome falar.

_Diga-me Sango... O que sabe sobre Kagome?

_Kagome? – repetiu Sango.

_É Sango, você sabe Higurashi Kagome da nossa classe. – Inuyasha girou os olhos.

_Eu sei quem é Kagome! – protestou Sango – Só fiquei confusa porque ainda hoje você estava dizendo que ela só quer chamar atenção e queria distância dela.

_E agora quero que me fale sobre ela. – Inuyasha finalmente virou-se para Sango – O que sabe sobre ela?

Sango franziu o cenho sem entender.

_Bem, não muita coisa é verdade, mas acho que sei basicamente a mesma coisa que você sabe. – o coração de Inuyasha martelou no peito. Sango também sabia? – Ela veio de outra cidade, já tem algum tempinho e... É muito quieta, mas tem uma reação estranha quando alguém se aproxima dela. É só isso... Nós não somos amigas. Entende?

_Entendo. – ele murmurou reprimindo um suspiro de alivio. Sango não sabia afinal.

_Mas enfim, sua mãe me mandou ficar de olho em você até ela chegar, então que tal nós dois vermos uns filmes juntos? – sugeriu Sango já saindo da garagem. – Eu faço a pipoca.

_Boa ideia! – consentiu Inuyasha a seguindo e de repente ele parou.

_Mas, e se talvez Kagome..._

Na escola durante o intervalo Kagome curvou-se sobre o bebedouro para matar sua sede, sem perceber que era observada de longe por Inuyasha, escondido de trás de uma pilastra.

Inuyasha não conseguia deixar de pensar de que talvez, de alguma forma, Kagome soubesse que não estava sozinha no cemitério no dia anterior (afinal ele havia feito barulho não havia?), e inventou toda aquela estória só para pregar uma peça no bisbilhoteiro, no caso, Inuyasha, porque toda aquela estória sobre estrupo, gravidez, e aborto era irreal demais, era impossível que realmente tivesse acontecido, afinal... Uma história como aquela teria sem duvida ido parar nos jornais de todo o país, coisa que não aconteceu.

E agora ele estava decidido a provar a si mesmo de que tudo o que ouviu havia sido uma grande mentira, e só havia uma forma de provar isso: seguindo-a até sua casa.

Ele podia apostar tudo que ela tinha um pai e uma mãe, mais aquele cachorro monstro gigante, a esperando em casa. Uma feliz e amorosa família.

_Ei Inuyasha o que você tem? – perguntou Miroku o cutucando no ombro – Sango disse-me que você está muito pensativo e distraído hoje.

_Não é nada demais Miroku. – respondeu virando-se – É só que ontem tive um mal estar à toa, e aposto que a paranoica da minha mãe a mandou ficar de olho em mim por hoje, então ela fica preocupada achando que tenho algo de errado.

_Ah sei.

Inuyasha virou-se novamente, mas Kagome já havia desaparecido, bem não fazia mal, o importante era que ele não a perdesse de vista na saída. Porém se ele iria seguir Kagome, quem levaria Sango para casa?

Virou-se novamente para Miroku.

_Escuta Miroku, pode fazer-me um favor?

_Bem, depende Inuyasha, afinal você sabe que eu sou um cara muito ocupado, e tenho muitos compromissos importantes que não podem ser adiados... Você sabe. – respondeu evasivamente.

_Quero que leve Sango para casa.

Logo Miroku abriu um grande sorriso.

_Ora afinal os compromissos não são **tão** importantes assim, é para isso que serve os amigos não é?!

_Mas não tente apalpá-la! – advertiu de imediato.

_Acha que alguém com minha integridade seria capaz de tal ato tão hediondo? – Miroku fez-se de ofendido.

_Quer mesmo que eu responda?

_Tudo bem não iriei apalpá-la. – suspirou Miroku – Mas Sango esta acostumada a ir para casa na sua bicicleta, e eu não tenho uma bicicleta como você, então possa ser que ela venha a ficar cansada e eu precise carrega-la nas minhas costas. – Sonhador Miroku fechou os olhos e um sorriso pervertido surgiu em seu rosto – E é claro que eu não poderei deixa-la cair, então terei de segurar bem firme na sua...

_É melhor parar por ai Miroku. – rosnou Inuyasha – E só quero que a acompanhe porque se eu souber que você encostou um só dedo nela eu te arrebento!

_Calma Inuyasha eu só estava brincando. Só brincando! – Miroku riu nervoso. – Mas porque você não vai leva-la hoje como sempre faz?

_Eu... Tenho alguns planos.

E esses planos eram seguir Kagome até sua casa e convencer a si mesmo de que ela não havia contando a verdade no cemitério, inventando uma estória fantasiosa e rindo da possível cara assustada feita pela pessoa que a escutava.

Mas seguir alguém, não é tão fácil quanto Inuyasha pensava. Especialmente se essa pessoa tinha pequenos passinhos velozes como os de um animalzinho assustado, e especialmente se ele estava levando uma bicicleta consigo e esperava que ela não fizesse barulho.

Franziu o cenho quando a viu passar direto da terceira parada de ônibus, onde ela estava indo afinal? Se continuasse andando naquela direção iria acabar parando no pequeno comercio do bairro, onde estavam algumas pequenas lojas de roupas, duas lavanderias, uma delas publicas, uma loja de eletrônicos, outras duas de variedades, um mini supermercado, três sorveterias, duas pizzarias... Mas ninguém morava ali. Porque todos tinham muito medo de ficar ali à noite.

Por causa do cemitério.

De repente Kagome parou de caminhar, ela retrocedeu um passo e girou para o lado. Ali estava a vitrine de uma loja com artigos para "mãe e bebê". Quase sem dar-se conta do que fazia Kagome tocou o vidro com as pontas dos dedos.

Inuyasha imaginou que talvez ela estivesse pensando em seu bebê. Mas logo depois se irritou consigo mesmo por pensar algo tão absurdo, afinal para que Kagome estivesse pensando em sua criança, essa criança precisaria primeiro ter **existido.**

E aquilo era impossível.

Um homem passou apressado por trás de Kagome e entrou na loja a qual ela tanto observava, falando ao celular e esbarrou nela, que saltou como se houvesse recebido uma descarga elétrica, e ela olhou para o homem e seus olhos arregalaram-se.

Aquele homem parecia-se com ele. Era a mesma altura e os mesmos cabelos.

Não era ele. Disse a si mesma quando o ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões. Porém aquele homem mal percebeu sua presença ali.

Foi somente um esbarrão. Somente um acidente.

Ela fechou os olhos repetindo isso mentalmente, não precisava entrar em pânico, ele não faria mal a ela... Aquilo foi somente um esbarrão não proposital.

Às vezes as pessoas se esbarram. Só isso.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho ao perceber Kagome tremendo simplesmente porque haviam esbarrado nela. Certo, seu comportamento era muito estranho, especialmente em relação aos homens, mas isso não significava nada afinal.

De repente Kagome abriu os olhos, não podia mais, ela tinha que chegar ao cemitério o mais rápido possível. Ela precisava estar no cemitério **agora**!

Surpreso Inuyasha a viu se afastar correndo.

_O que aconteceu? – perguntou-se surpreso.

E em seguida praguejou. Talvez ela tenha percebido que estava sendo seguida, e fugiu.

Kagome era veloz, muito veloz, e considerando-se a distância a qual ela estava dele, Inuyasha nunca a alcançaria, a menos que... Ele saltou para sua bicicleta.

Que se dane!

Ela já sabia que ele a estava seguindo, então para os infernos com a discrição, ele a apanharia de qualquer forma e lhe perguntaria diretamente se o que havia a ouvido falar no cemitério era ou não verdade.

Ainda que ele tivesse a plena certeza de que era tudo mentira, afinal ela tinha no máximo dezesseis anos então era impossível que já tivesse estado grávida duas vezes, ele precisava ouvir isso de seus próprios lábios.

Diante sua onda de pânico a pobre menina não conseguia parar de correr, esbarrava em pessoas na rua e agora tinha a sensação de perseguição, sabia que era só mais um sintoma de sua onda de pânico, mas tinha medo de olhar para trás.

Uma buzina.

O tempo desacelerou.

A menina correu para a rua sem olhar para os lados, e não viu o carro que vinha, ele estava nos limites de velocidade, mas ainda assim era rápido demais para que pudesse parar a tempo. Ele iria bater a menina.

Pobre menina. Sofreu tanto, viveu tão apavorada, para agora terminar assim: morta numa estrada qualquer.

Colocou a mão sobre os olhos e virou o rosto.

Era o fim.

O tempo voltou ao normal, e a menina já não estava ali, o carro passou o motorista suspirou, quase havia tirado uma vida, mas felizmente a menina desapareceu da rua, assim de repente sem mais nem menos, ela simplesmente estava lá num momento e no outro... Não mais.

Tudo aquilo durou um século de batidas do coração.

A respiração de Inuyasha estava agitada agora, o que aquela garota estava pensando? Ela quase foi atropelada!

Sorte dela que ele conseguia ser tão veloz com a bicicleta, por causa de seu trabalho, e conseguiu pegá-la antes do carro a bater.

Mas Kagome, agora sentada no varal de sua bicicleta, provavelmente que ainda não havia se dado conta do que havia acontecido, pois nem sequer movia-se em seus braços e ainda mantinha uma das mãos no rosto, e já que ele a havia puxado pelo pulso para o varal da bicicleta e agora estava com o braço ao redor de sua cintura para segurá-la sua camisa, e a manga de sua blusa haviam subido.

As sobrancelhas de Inuyasha arquearam-se em surpresa, quando seu olhar bateu no pulso de Kagome, pelo qual ele a havia puxado, que agora estava sobre o guidom da bicicleta: cicatrizes.

Quatro cicatrizes horizontais marrons marcavam fortemente a sua pele alva, suscetivelmente, duas delas cotavam-lhe o pulso de uma ponta a outra, as outras duas começavam em pontos opostos e terminavam pouco depois do meio do pulso.

Eram cicatrizes de alguém que havia tentado se matar.

"Naquele mesmo dia, tentei suicidar-me. Tranquei-me em meu quarto e cortei meus pulsos...".

Inuyasha ainda não havia se recuperado completamente do choque quando avistou a quinta cicatriz de Kagome: uma cicatriz vertical, mas desta vez localizada em seu abdômen.

E Inuyasha conhecia aquela cicatriz, sua mãe tinha uma quase igual, só que horizontal, por isso ela não gostava de usar biquínis quando ia à praia.

_Talvez eu devesse te ter tido de parto natural. – ela suspirava sempre que via as outras mulheres usando biquínis – Mas é que dói tanto...

_Mãe não me fala essas coisas, eu não quero saber! – ele sempre reclamava vermelho feito um pimentão.

E agora, ali estava àquela mesma cicatriz, a marca que uma mulher só ganhava ao gerar um filho, impressa numa adolescente de no máximo dezesseis anos. Era uma criança que havia dado a vida outra criança.

Higurashi Kagome era uma criança que havia sido violentada e tentado o suicídio.

Sua história era verídica afinal.

Kagome piscou, finalmente dando-se conta de que não havia sido atropelada, mas havia algo ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-a, olhou para baixo e viu ali um braço masculino. O coração bateu na garganta, mas logo foi substituído por um grito. Ela empurrou o rapaz para longe e saltou para o chão, com os olhos arregalados de pavor.

Inuyasha caiu no chão com a bicicleta por cima, e Kagome preparou-se para correr, mas ele a chamou:

_Kagome espere! Você está bem? Não se machucou, não é?

Ela havia acabado de jogá-lo ao chão, e ele não parecia zangado por isso, pois tudo o que queria era saber se ela estava bem. Temerosa Kagome virou-se para encará-lo, e só então o reconheceu: Era Inuyasha.

O rapaz que estudava em sua classe, e cujas mãos não machucavam, mas sim protegiam.

Hesitante e de joelhos bambos, estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

Respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se, ele não faria mal a ela, disse a si mesma.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso ao vê-la estendendo a mão para ele, com certeza aquilo era o mais próximo que ela já havia chegado de um rapaz depois do que lhe aconteceu, ainda que suas mãos tremessem demasiadamente, logo ele preferiu não fazer movimentos bruscos. Empurrou tranquilamente a bicicleta para o lado, e daí que seu traseiro estava doendo?

Tentou ser gentil ao pegar sua mão, e pôde senti-la estremecer, e logo que se levantou ela puxou a mão de volta.

Seus lábios entreabriram-se. Parecia que pela primeira vez falaria alguma coisa.

_O-obrigada. – gaguejou quase sem voz, e desviou o olhar – D-desculpe-e derruba-lo.

Inuyasha limpou a garganta e levantou-se para apanhar a bicicleta.

_Sou Inuyasha. – disse colocando a bicicleta entre os dois, para que ela não se sentisse ameaçada por ele.

_Eu se-ei. – balbuciou recuando para trás, não sentia necessidade de se apresentar porque ele já demonstrará saber seu nome, e tão pouco teria coragem para fazê-lo. Curvou-se numa reverencia solene e voltou a dizer – Obrigada!

Desta vez havia certo desespero em sua voz, como se ela estivesse obrigando-se a falar alto. Virou-se para ir embora, correndo, como já parecia ser seu costume, aquela menina estava sempre correndo, mas Inuyasha impediu-a.

_Espere! – exclamou segurando-lhe o pulso.

Kagome o olhou de olhos arregalados, com a pulsação acelerada.

_Digo... Deixe-me levar-te até a sua casa, eu me sentiria mais tranquilo se o fizesse.

Aquilo deveria ser assustador. Aquele rapaz estava muito próximo dela, estava-a tocando, ainda que estivesse somente segurando sua mão para que não se fosse. Mas... Não era tão aterrorizante quando deveria ser.

Na verdade ela não tinha medo dele, não dele em si, pois o medo que sentia dele era simplesmente por ele ser homem, aquele era o medo que lhe acompanhava durante todos os dias. Mas aquele rapaz não a assustava tanto quanto os outros.

E, além disso, ele levava aquela outra garota para casa todos os dias, e nunca fez mal algum a ela, então porque faria mal a Kagome?

E de qualquer forma se ele tentasse... Bem, ela já estava próxima do cemitério. E aquele simples fato lhe transmitia mais segurança.

Fechou os olhos com força, e puxou o ar, porque é que tinha de lhe ser tão difícil falar?

_Tudo bem, mas... Por favor, pode manter-se a certa distância?

Ele deu a ela cinco passos de vantagem, antes de começar a segui-la, o único som que se era ouvido, entre eles, era o burburinho natural das ruas de uma cidade.

Inuyasha até tentou puxar assunto, mas ela o olhou como se ele estivesse apontando uma arma para ela, por isso ele decidiu simplesmente calar-se.

Menos de dez minutos depois ela entrou no cemitério, mas olhou-o por cima do ombro ao ouvir que tinha parado.

_Não tem medo deste lugar? – perguntou com curiosidade – Quero dizer, todos aqui tem medo de entrar aqui, mesmo durante o dia, porque tem muitas estórias macabras sobre esse cemitério...

Kagome lhe lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo triste e ferido.

_Porque temer aos mortos? É muito mais prudente temer aos vivos. Não concorda? – respondeu com sinceridade.

Pela primeira vez, sua voz não era somente um simples murmúrio, ou mesmo hesitante, era como se o cemitério ao invés de assustá-la lhe passasse mais confiança, e logo Inuyasha viu por que: o cachorro.

Ele parecia maior do que Inuyasha se lembrava, quando saiu de entre os túmulos, caminhando em direção a Kagome, num caminhar severo e duro, quase militar, exibindo seus pelos negros, nos quais ele notava agora certo tom azulado, e lustrosos ao sol, com toda a graça e a classe de toda a sua evidente aristocracia canina.

Um verdadeiro cão do inferno.

**E aqui terminou o segundo capitulo desta nova fanfic, Hu, mas não sei como serão as postagens, eu não quero demorar muito a postar, mas hoje já começaram as minhas aulas, e amanhã já começa meu cursinho, então mal terei tempo até para comer quanto mais postar... Mesmo assim darei o máximo de mim, podem acreditar!**

**E agora, as respostas as primeiras review's desta fanfic que emoção! ^^ :**

**luisamrs3****:** Ah jura?! Que bom que gosta do que eu escrevo! *-*

Ah sim, de todas, a Kagome desta estória é a que eu mais sinto pena.

Mas vamos torcer pelo Inuyasha certo? ^^

**joh chan**: É verdade você sempre da uma passadinha nas minhas fic's! Sinceramente, eu até gosto de escrever coisas tristes sabe, acho que são meu ponto forte (Já vi que peça de um quebra cabeça realmente te deixou tocada. O.o), mas francamente eu estava hesitante em publicar esta, justamente por acha-la pesada, e no final acabei postando mesmo.

**:** Ah sei como é, imagina eu então, que agora vou ter que me matar estudando escola/cursinho? -.-'

Sim, acho que e esse mesmo! Eu ate queria lê-lo, mas não sei onde poderia lê-lo, online, mas mesmo que eu o achasse agora, eu só iria querer lê-lo, depois que terminasse essa fanfic aqui.

**Nane-chan**: Novinha em folha, quentinha do forno!

**Belle**: É da uma peninha dela né? Mas, quanto a ela rever o seu bebê... Hum... Veremos.

E no próximo capitulo de Donzela maculada...

Uau que cachorro enorme é esse da avó da Kagome!

Eu não acredito que a Sango ficou tão zangada só porque eu não a levei pra casa uma só vez, que garota esquentada... Ei olha só quanta comida! O que, é tudo pra mim? Hã... Chocolate é? Espera um pouco! Por que Kagome não tem medo de mim se ela tem medo de todos os homens?!

Será que ela não me vê como um...?

Não perca no próximo capitulo de donzela maculada: O cavaleiro de armadura.


End file.
